


Let it Snow!

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo takes Tsukishima out on a Christmas Eve date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow!

“Are you cold?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“What?! Uh, yeah...sure.”

“No need to be shy, Tsukki~”

Tsukishima was always opposed to the evils of public displays of affection and most of the time he got his way. But sometimes he let Kuroo hold his hand in public and sometimes kiss him as long as the kiss was short and would go unnoticed by everyone else. Besides, he’d much rather save all of that snuggling and stuff that gross lovers do in the privacy of each other’s rooms where no one could bother them when they were alone. Kuroo much preferred kissing Tsukishima in public mainly because he wants to show off to the world how beautiful his boyfriend is and how cute he is and that no one can touch the blonde like he can.

And now, as they walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, snow gently falling down, hands intertwined though covered by warm, fluffy gloves, and the magic of the holidays in the air, Tsukishima couldn’t deny the fact that despite how cold he was, going on a date with Kuroo on Christmas Eve didn’t seem like a bad idea after all. Tomorrow, the pair had plans to hang out with their friends in the afternoon so Kuroo could have Tsukishima to himself all night long. Initially the blonde had felt bad about ditching his friends from Karasuno (he was becoming more akin to the idea that the members of his volleyball team were his friends and less of people who happened to be on the court at the same time) but they were all insistent that he spend the night with Kuroo. Something about how Christmas Eve was the perfect night for couples.

The sound of “couples” and “dating” and “lovers” still felt very weird to the blonde. He enjoyed kissing Kuroo, enjoyed sharing a blanket and cuddling up to him in his sleep. Tsukishima didn’t know if he felt weird because of the fact that they were two males or if Kuroo was just special even though his overly affectionate ways were a little annoying. That being said, Tsukishima wasn’t repulsed by the idea of being boyfriends; he much preferred Kuroo when he was happy and taking him out rather than a sad, mopey kitty that wouldn’t go away. A happy Kuroo was definitely a good Kuroo.

Never really going out to Tokyo, especially on a night like Christmas Eve, the blonde was mesmerized by all of the big shop windows filled with festive mannequins and too many Christmas lights glittering around the edges. The air smelled like a mix of light rain and hot chocolate, which made Tsukishima hope that wherever Kuroo was taking them was warm and had lots of Christmas treats. Snowman cookies only came around this time of year, why not enjoy them? Despite not being a fan of the holiday, he wasn’t going to mope around his house and be lazy. “Kuroo, are we there yet?” They had already passed by a lot of crepe shops and Tsukishima was starting to get a little hungry.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon.” Kuroo patted the other male’s tummy for good measure before grinning and carrying on down the street, weaving between all of the people to get to there destination. Kuroo sometimes treated him like a child but that was part of his cheery nature. Today only, Tsukishima would let it slide. When Kuroo went down a quiet alleyway, the blonde was becoming a little curious until they got to the end, made another turn, and there was a small little shop in the distance that seemed to be lit up with fairy lights and the smell of freshly baked goods wafted over him and nearly made him stumble a bit in surprise. “You can smell it already, right? This place has the best cakes in all of Tokyo, I promise.” There was a warm tug on the blonde’s hand and Tsukishima could feel his heart fluttering.

Lately, Tsukishima had been feeling quite giddy and happy because of Kuroo. Stranger even, they’ve already been dating for almost five years. Being twenty years old didn’t feel any different than when he was in high school. He just had a lot more responsibilities now and Kuroo was looking better with age. Tsukishima still had a baby face and the hairs on his chin were miniscule. Although Kuroo had told him multiple times that he preferred the blonde that way, he still felt like he hadn’t really grown up yet. Kuroo has already graduated from college and was already looking at jobs and Tsukishima didn’t know what to do with his life.

There was a line out the door, a line of people standing around nearby, waiting to get in Tsukishima assumed. Sighing lightly, he naturally assumed that they would have to wait in that horrendous line in the freezing cold. But Kuroo kept a strong hold on his hand, a slightly mischievous smile on his lips as he squeezed past the crowd and to the front of the line. He gave the waiter there his name and suddenly they were sitting in the back of the small cafe, secluded from everyone else, sitting next to each other in a cozy bench with a lighted candle and fresh flowers adorning the small table. Tsukishima found that his heart was thumping louder and harder than usual; how much in advance did Kuroo have to reserve this seat for them? It was different from the other patrons in the room, like a specifically designed couple seat. Another waiter came by with a glass of sparkling champagne of sorts, talking friendly with Kuroo. The blonde was only half paying attention because his side was pressed into Kuroo’s, a warm arm around his shoulders and that tingling sensation that he usually felt when Kuroo was being overly nice and overly sweet that it made Tsukishima uncomfortable. But it wasn’t uncomfortable because he didn’t enjoy the feeling of being so close to the former captain, but rather he didn’t feel like he deserved any of the attention he was getting.

“First, we’d like to try the corn and basil cakes, then a round of the mini spinach quiches, and for dessert we’ll share the chocolate cream pie and a strawberry shortcake with all of the fixings.” Kuroo winked at the waiter, speaking a language that Tsukishima couldn’t really understand. And as soon as they were alone in their candlelit corner of the room, Tsukishima couldn’t help but sigh. “That doesn’t sound like a happy bird.” Kuroo mused with a small frown, using his hand to pull Tsukishima a little closer, shifting until they were both seated comfortably and less awkwardly. “What’s on your mind, Tsukki?”

It was a simple question. But Tsukishima had a hard time trying to figure out an answer to it. Yet after one long look into Kuroo’s eyes and the other male already knows exactly what’s on the tip of his tongue. And Kuroo is the one to speak first, which only makes Tsukishima’s predicament worse. “I know I can get annoying. Sometimes I tease ya a bit too much. I’m not trying t’ hurt ya, ya know. Doing all of this,” Kuroo gestures to their table which now held little savor cakes and half-filled glasses of chilled champagne while taking his glass and taking a small sip. “Is because I want to. Because I love you.” Tsukishima was always astonished at how easy Kuroo said it; the blonde couldn’t utter the phrase without turning fifty shades of embarrassed. “I don’t care if you’re livin’ with your mom still, or that your career goals are unclear, or that you think that you’re not worth all that I’m giving.” Tsukishima clings on a little bit tighter to Kuroo. “It doesn’t matter because I love you.”

Tsukishima snorts a little. “You say it so easily.”

“Because I really do.” Kuroo pauses to kiss his cheek. “And I know ya love me too. Ya don’t have to say it, because I know.” He kisses Tsukishima’s cheek again. “I know. So relax, enjoy the expensive champagne and little cakes. Your favorite is coming up soon, so don’t eat all of them.” Kuroo teases, kisses him one last time before good measure before Tsukishima is finally relaxed. Picking up a corn cake form the platter, Tsukishima stares at it a while before taking a small cautious bite. And as soon as he does, all of the worries kind of melt away, though mostly due to Kuroo’s words, the cake helped. And after he’s finished his second mini quiche, Tsukishima gulps down the sparkly drink though he knew he shouldn’t and let his back meld with the padding of the bench and his head slightly tilted onto Kuroo’s shoulder.

Rummaging in his coat, Tsukishima pulls out a small wrapped present and hands it to Kuroo. The second Kuroo notices the neatly wrapped gift and Tsukishima’s own handwritten scrawl, his eyes lit up like a child and Tsukishima sighs because he expected that kind of reaction. “Don’t get your hopes up high like that. It’s nothing special.” He tries to lessen the impact, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose but knowing full well that Kuroo may break into tears as soon as he opens it. With a mouth full of quiche, Kuroo also pulls out a gift, significantly smaller in size with a big red bow on top.

“Let’s open them together!” Though Kuroo sounded like “Lesh opm zem shugeder” speaking through egg and a piece of spinach in between his two front teeth, Tsukishima didn’t really mind. Swallowing his food, Kuroo stared at the present in front of him. “On three! One, two...three!” He counted down enthusiastically, ripping open the paper and nearly stopping in sheer shock when he saw what was inside. Before Tsukishima could even pull off the bow on his own gift, Kuroo had already opened the picture album filled with pictures of them together, strips from picture booths and movie ticket stubs, a couple of handwritten notes drawn with hearts.

“Tsukki!” He yelled almost too loud to which the blonde elbowed him in the side to keep his voice down. “Tsukki,” Kuroo’s voice was much lower in volume now. “This is the best present I could ever ask for.” Though in reality, the only present he’d ever want to receive from Tsukishima was just himself, Kuroo was fawning over the fact that his boyfriend had gotten him something sentimental rather than store bought and put a lot of time and effort into it.

Tsukishima was embarrassed; he tried to hide his reddened cheeks but Kuroo wouldn’t let anything like that slide by. Suddenly, he felt Kuroo’s warm hands cup his cheeks, turning his head to meet him for a soft kiss that even made the waiter blush nervously as he took the empty platters away, clearing the table for the dessert course, though he thought that maybe waiting a few more minutes would be a good idea. After nearly melting into a pile of goo, Tsukishima pulled away with a huff and positioned himself so that he could face Kuroo better. “That was uncalled for, idiot.” He bopped Kuroo on the head a little but eventually smiled. “I’m glad you liked it; I was worried it would pale in comparison to whatever you got me.”

“Of course not; the fact that you’re still here with me and accepting my kisses is a gift enough.” Kuroo held the album to his chest a bit. “But this gift is so much more...thank you so much, Kei.” Tsukishima was always annoyed at how Kuroo always said the right things to make his cheeks turn red and his heart stutter from embarrassment. “Have you opened yours yet?” Tsukishima frowned a little bit; he didn’t get to finish unwrapping the box because he was kissed passionately without warning. Kuroo really knew exactly how to make Tsukishima forget about everything else in the world.

With a slightly annoyed sigh, he started to take the rest of the festive paper off the box. It was a very thin box...nothing like a ring box. Tsukishima didn’t think Kuroo had the balls to propose to him in a place like this, but he certainly wouldn’t put it past him to do so. And maybe Kuroo didn’t even want to get married; marriage was a stupid thing anyway. They were too young for that. But when he lifted the lid of the box, Tsukishima was even more confused. Inside, pillowed by soft white plush to keep it from breaking was a silver key.

It was brand new, Tsukishima noted, but that wasn’t the confusing part. “I already have a key to your apartment.” And he always used it when Kuroo was off from work to clean up the filth so that he wouldn’t be dating a lazy slob. And they always slept together there and had dinner there and cuddled on the couch there. Living with Kuroo wasn’t a new thing for Tsukishima so he really didn’t understand what the purpose of the key was. “Did you do something cheesy and hid my real present in a locker at a train station that I have to figure out where based on your clues?” Kuroo looked a little dumbfounded for a second before he burst into bright laughter.

“No, no, nothing like that.” His eyes twinkled with a foreboding excitement that only had Tsukishima more nervous than he was happy. “It’s not for the apartment either. I’ll show you after we finish the cake. And like clockwork, the waiter returned with two plates, one with a chocolate pie and the other with a strawberry shortcake. The cake was decorated with red letters that spelled out “Merry Christmas” and “I love you Tsukki” and the nervousness the blonde held had completely melted away at the sight of his favorite food. The cake itself was topped with so many fresh strawberries that Tsukishima didn’t think was a plausible number to place on a cake.

“Tetsurou.” Kuroo flinched; his first name was only used if he was in trouble or if Tsukishima was close to an orgasm. The blonde looked Kuroo in the eye, glanced around the room to see if anyone was looking their way before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend full on the lips, slipping his tongue between startled lips to taste their earlier snacks. Tsukishima hummed in delight while Kuroo’s hands moved to the other male’s lower back to hold him in place. After a while, Tsukishima felt as if all eyes were on him and he pulled away with red cheeks as he silently took his fork and started eating his prize.

Kuroo was still reeling from the blonde’s kiss, touching his lips as to ascern that his shy, hater of PDA boyfriend had kissed him so openly in a public cafe. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed the blonde’s cheek as he was eating, merely watching him. That was enough joy Kuroo needed. “I’m glad you liked it.” He took a swig of the champagne, drinking it slowly as to make sure Tsukishima’s own flavor in his mouth wouldn’t disappear. The blonde huffed slightly and leaned into Kuroo as he ate, making sure to save the letters so he could take a picture of it when they were done. But even though Tsukishima was in heaven at the moment, he was still trying to figure out what the key he had unlocked.

Kuroo had been strangely secretive about it, and as much as Tsukishima wanted to savour his cake, he needed to eat quickly so he could let Kuroo drag him around town. And when he was done, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the delicate writing. Kuroo had smiled as the gesture, surprised that Tsukishima put it up on Instagram with a cute thank you note. Knowing that both of them were well full, he asked for a box to put the chocolate pie in. They could finish it tomorrow or later in the night if they wanted. Besides, Tsukishima seemed to like food play, and Kuroo flamed at the memory. Quickly paying for their check and grabbing their things, Kuroo held the blonde’s hand and took him outside, past the still ridiculously long line and going back out to the city.

The pair went to the Sky Tree where they took selfies of them with the view below. Tokyo always looked gorgeous at night from this height but with the town decorated with christmas lights, the view was more dazzling than it usually was. Kuroo spotted the cutest teddy bear in the gift shop which he bought for Tsukishima because it’s eyes looked like they were slightly angry, and it reminded him of his boyfriend. “Look, he even has a strawberry around its neck. I’d say it’s fate.” Kuroo had teased to which Tsukishima hit him over the head lightly but still held the animal against his chest.

As the night came to a close, Tsukishima couldn’t remember when they were or weren’t holding hands. He didn’t really like doing often, or so he thought. Maybe because the streets were filled with couples that he didn’t feel nearly as shy. And the more residential area they walked in, the tighter Kuroo held his hand and the more sweet neck pecks he sneaked when Tsukishima wasn’t paying attention. Snow was still falling down, it was almost Christmas day, Kuroo and Tsukishima were still holding hands, exchanging secret kisses and soft words that only the two of them could hear. “Tomorrow, if there’s enough snow on the ground, I want to make a snowman that looks like you.” Tsukishima snorted.

“Like me? How exactly would you do that?”

“Well I’d give it a cute little carrot nose, maybe some golden buttons, and angry little eyes and a pair of glasses.” Kuroo laughed.

“Angry eyes? I’m not always angry…”

“Well, I like your eyes, even though they sometimes feel like I’ll be sent to hell if I stare too long.” That earned Kuroo a small punch on his shoulder. “But that’s another feature that I love about you, Tsukki~ Your eyes are very beautiful.”

Tsukishima huffed slightly. “Well then I’d make a snow rooster on top of your head because of your silly hair.” Kuroo frowned, slightly offended. “But it’s okay, because I like your rooster bedhead.” Tsukishima teased, leaning over to ruffle the dark hair, always amazed to find it soft and silky rather than hard from hair gel. “Just make sure you don’t get a haircut...because I like it like this.” A soft smile spread across the blonde’s lips as he felt Kuroo’s hand threaded in his hair. “Mm..”

“Maybe you’d look cute with longer hair too...pull it up in a tail….” Kuroo began to fantasize about Tsukishima with long hair with a slightly perverted smile on his face. “But of course I like you just the way you are.” Kuroo chuckled and weaved them down streets until there was a small cul de sac and nobody around. Tsukishima looked around; maybe Kuroo got them lost? Yet Kuroo was tugging him to the end of the lane and stopped in front of a house. It looked fairly new, as did the others in the cul de sac, like it had been recently belt and nobody had lived in it before. They were small and only one of them looked occupied.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, a little worried and a little confused. Kuroo was smiling and he turned so that they were now facing each other. Kuroo took a hold of the blonde’s hands, kissing each one before looking into the blonde’s eyes.

“Ya know how much I love ya, right?” Tsukishima felt a shiver go up his spine; he couldn’t tell if this was heading in a good or bad direction. “From the moment we met back in high school, I knew there was something special about you. The way you carried yourself, the way your lips tugged at the corners to make a smile, the sweet glow in your eyes...and how much I wanted to taste your lips.” Kuroo smiled a little, his cheeks red from the cold and a little from nervousness. “Your gift...is they key to this house.” Tsukishima stood there, frozen in spot. He turned to look at the house, lit up with one car in the driveway. It looked like Kuroo’s...and there were boxes on the front porch. Tugging Kuroo along, he walked up to the front door and looked at the boxes. The handwriting was familiar...and had his name on it.

Quickly, Tsukishima began to open the boxes one by one, noticing all of the stuff from his room were inside, packed away neatly. Kuroo couldn’t have managed this...the blonde opened the last box and found a piece of paper inside. It was from his family...they all packed his things as soon as he left the house to meet Kuroo and brought them to their new house...our new house Tsukishima thought wildly. Ours...Tsukishima reached in his pocket and pulled out the gift he got from Kuroo, hand slightly shaking as he slid it carefully inside the keyhole, amazed it opened when he pulled, and warmth spread over his cheeks like a gentle fire.

“Do you want to step inside?” Tsukishima didn’t reply; he stared inside, almost afraid to go in. A house had to be expensive...especially in the city. It felt like a gift he didn’t deserve. And as he stood outside in the cold on the front porch of the new home Kuroo had just purchased, Tsukishima realized how in love Kuroo was with him. He was willing to put his whole life on the line for a deadbeat like him. Tsukishima felt like he wasn’t anything special. But time and time again he was proven wrong, and he wanted to cry as Kuroo wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Tetsurou...I…” The blonde had no words; he could only fight back against the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes and would spill if he blinked.

“Ya don’t need to say anything, because I know exactly what you’re going to say.” Kuroo pressed his lips lightly against Tsukishima’s ear. “I already told you this, but I love you. I don’t care about how boring or plain you think you are, or how undeserving you think you are. I don’t want to hear it. All I want to hear is the sound of your laughter echoing in this house. I want to hear you complain when I leave my laundry everywhere. I want to hear your humming when we take a bath and I want to hear your voice sing when we have sex. I’m the one who should be undeserving of you because to me, you’re absolutely perfect. I am so grateful that you’d be willing to be my boyfriend, but I’d be wondering if ya’d like to be my boyfriend for the rest of our lives.” Tsukishima looked down to where Kuroo’s hands were wrapped around his waist and noticed Kuroo holding a ring box open, a gold ring sitting beneath two pillow cushions. He could see a small heart engraved in the underside as he picked it up.

Tsukishima felt completely blindsided. He had left the house to spend Christmas Eve with his bedhead boyfriend only to close the night with a brand new house to share and a ring that tied the two together far deeper than holding hands and sweet kisses ever could. Tsukishima cried; trying to keep his voice down so Kuroo wouldn’t hear. He had felt like utter shit recently because every bone in his body and every little devil perched on his shoulder made Tsukishima feel like he was completely useless and nobody, not even his brother or his mother, could ever love a lazy, shithead, let alone his now fiance. He had thought “soon he’ll get tired of my attitude and leave me for someone else.” Tsukishima didn’t believe that Kuroo felt for him other than someone to make out with on a daily basis.

He had felt like the path to his future was just a never-ending field of dead grass covered by layers and layers of snow, and he was barefoot. Life had just been a cold, miserable trek through whiteness that never seemed to end. But Kuroo...he was a light at the end of the path. He held a warm lantern in his hands, a blanket and some shoes to keep him warm. Kuroo was coaxing him to a trail lit with golden lamps and fresh grass where no snow grew. And they walked down the warm path to a house at the end. Everyone who he had thought didn’t care about him were there, handing him hot tea and a couch to sit on as they all took turns saying “I love you” until Kuroo was last. Kuroo didn’t say a word as he knelt down on one knee, opening up a box with a golden ring, a promise of a stable future, a promise of happiness...a promise that he wouldn’t have live like he was worth nothing anymore.

Kuroo had slipped on the ring while Tsukishima was having his realization. Kuroo had his own matching ring and held Tsukishima’s hands tightly between his own. “Nothing you do will change my feelings. So it’s okay now; you don’t have to hide anymore. Your family gave us their blessing...now all you have to do, Kei, is step through that door.” Tsukishima was hesitant; was it still okay for him to go forward? Well, he didn’t really have a choice as Kuroo nudged him closer from behind, trying to get the lanky legs to walk through their front door. The blonde could feel the warmth from the heater radiating at his face, just one single step inside the door. The living room was empty, save for Kuroo’s couch he recognized immediately. He wondered if the chocolate wrappers from the other day were still wedged between the cushions. He wondered if Kuroo’s coffee stain was still on the arm despite Tsukishima reminding him multiple times to clean it. Even though it was a brand new home, Kuroo must have spent a lot of time in it already because it smelled like him.

Tsukishima lifted his foot and stared down at his new ring. It was nothing flashy, just like something Kuroo would buy. He’d never imagine someone would be brave enough to want to get married to him. He’d never imagine someone would want to buy a house for just the two of them and go out of their way to move his stuff from home and get his family’s approval just so they could be together all the time. Kuroo nudged even harder and suddenly they were inside the house that now belonged to them. He turned around, still in shock.

“It’s not a dream, I promise.” Kuroo smiled, pulling the blonde into him as their faces were inches apart. “You don’t have to imagine anything anymore, because this is all real, and this is all ours.” Kuroo pecked the blonde’s nose, chuckling when it scrunched in return. Kuroo leaned down again, only a few words away from a kiss. “This is where you belong now, Kei.” Kuroo smiled.

“Welcome home.”

 

* * *

 

“Kuroo.”

“Hmm?”

“Your clothes are all over the bathroom floor.”

“Mhm…”

“Are you going to fix it?”

“Mm, uh huh.”

Tsukishima bopped him over the head. “Listen to me when I’m talking to you.” Kuroo groaned and got off of the couch, pausing the game that was on TV. Sighing as he walked around the sofa, he made sure to give the blonde a quick kiss before going over to clean his mess. When Kuroo came back moments later, Tsukishima was on the couch, blanket over his legs and a mug of tea in his hands. Hearing heavy footsteps, Tsukishima turned his head around and smiled. “I made you some tea.” Kuroo blinked and blushed and moved to snuggle next to his fiance, resting his head in the blonde’s lap as he took the other mug off the table.

“You know, I could get used to this; snuggling on the couch with a warm cup of tea and professional volleyball on the screen.” Kuroo heard Tsukishima sigh above him, but then a soft hand threaded in his locks and his night became that much better.

“Well good, because you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.” That made Kuroo chuckle and turn around so he was staring up at Tsukishima, eyes closed and lips pursed, silently begging for a kiss. Tsukishima frowned; he needed to stop spoiling Kuroo so much. But the closer they became, the harder it was to deny the man anything. He wanted to give Kuroo his all. Hesitantly, Tsukishima leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kuroo’s lips, enjoying the taste and the softness and the warmth that spread around his body faster than the hot cup of tea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and enjoy! <3


End file.
